EUball
Translation: Successfully together in Europe The EUball is a supranational unionball in the continent of Europe, and is the psychotic Frankenstein creation from Hell and implanted with the soul of the evil Reichtangle through satanic technology child of the couple of tsundere geniuses, Germanyball and Franceball. Because the EUball is seen by many as the reincarnation of Reichtangle, he is believed to be obsessed with Anschluss. When in Anschluss mode (aka federalized), he turns into a tall, slender rectangle with small white dots for eyes like Reichtangle and at this point he is either called the Fourth Reich or the Merkelreich (named after Angela Merkel former technocratic scientist and current Chancellor of Germany who is often considered to be the de facto leader of the Eurozone, to the point that it spawned a memetic map known as Merkelreich). However, because of his surrender-monkey mother, EUball is also a weak fighter. He usually lets his godfather USAball do all of the fighting. Relations *Reichtangle - Der Reincarnation. *Germanyball - Papa *Franceball - Mama *USAball - Godfather who always gives me gifts on my birthday. (also helps me with bully Russia) *UKball - Uncle *ASEANball under Japanball - Best friends, their liberal anime is so kawaiidesumoe, and more importantly friends against those Russo-Chinese who always bully me. Japanball is so kind, and Papa is addicted to hentai. *Naziball SPQRball - Historical inspiration, Everyone says that with my artistically sophisticated genius Mama and technologically advanced genius Papa, I after growing up shall outshine this legendary figure soon. *Switzerlandball - Anschluss! My tiny piggy bank.I always try to save what little Papa earns in his everyday wörk, *Norwayball - Anschluss! Why won't you love me? We share common interests, and we are both for the promotion of love and tolerance.. so why? *Greeceball - EXTERMINATE THE CANCER THAT IS KILLING THE EURO!!! Even if he always asks for our money, I always try to help my lazy friend to stop being such a burden to Papa. I, always obeying my strict Papa, wörked for all the debts for my lazy friend, the friend who I once admired and wörked myself hard for the best of modern civilization such as science and philosophy, but nowadays why is he so irresponsibly ungrateful? *UNball - Please help me against big bully Russia! *Ukraineball - Mama and Papa promised me that this will be my present for my birthday. *Russiaball - YOU BULLY PAPA AND MAMA!!! I WILL BARBAROSSATHE LIVING SCHEIßE OUT OF YOU, YOU FICKING UNTERMENSCH!!! REMOVE BORSCHT FROM THE PREMISES HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! ' I'm very sorry, please don't bully me, we'll be drinking buddies if you want... * Polandball - Idiots, even with TuSSk as leader of EU, you're just homophobic, untolerant, fascistic and poor as Russians/Soviets! To hell with you! Also, 'STETTIN IST DEUTSCH, DANZIG IST DEUTSCH, POSEN IST DEUTSCH, BRESLAU IST DEUTSCH, LODSCH IST DEUTSCH, KRAKAU IST DEUTSCH, WARSCHAU IST DEUTSCH, LUBLIN IST DEUTSCH, BIAŁYSTOK IST DEUTSCH, ALLES POLEN IST DEUTSCH!''' '''I apologize for Papa. Gallery EU card.png How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1).png|How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1) How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2).png|How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2) Orkney and Shetland leaving Scotland leaving Great Britain leaving the EU.PNG Britain leaves the EU while Scotland leaves the UK.jpg Fked up euball.png europe.png|Remade by Russiaball picture of EU LiechtensteinisOverdue.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" Canadarm.png See also *Facebook page *EU during his childhood *Der Euroreich *TerminEUtor Category:Europe Category:Unions Category:Kebab Category:Characters Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Protestant Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Organizations Category:Rich